Talk:Season 2
Timeline This may be a stupid question, but can someone tell me where exactly it is stated that Day 2 takes places 18 Months after Day 1? I know Jack says to Palmer "I've been inactive for over a year", but I can't remember where people are getting 18 Months. It's probably someone who said "______ happened a year and a half ago", but I can't remember where exactly that was. --Azure Syaoran : The 18 months thing came from promtional stuff or the creators somehow, I think. I still have to go back and check, but I believe the Cypruss recording was dated April 5th, which they say was four months ago. If S1 took place in March, that would make them 17 months apart. --Proudhug 08:28, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :: According to the booklet included in the Season Two DVD set it says - Eighteen months after the murder of his wife, Jack Bauer is estranged from his daughter Kim and no longer works for thr CIA's Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit...Jack finally agrees to go undercover to find the terrorists, unaware they have been aided by the person responsible for shattering his life a year and a half ago. - not officially canon, I know. I plan on rewatching the series from Day 1 this summer so if I come across any "18 months ago..." stuff, I'll be sure to post. --JoeyBags79 04:38, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :In the "10:00 P.M.-11:00 P.M." episode, George Mason says that Teri has been dead for 11 months. On a related subject, does anyone know in what year Day 2 is supposedly set? The only reference I can think of is the date Gary Matheson gives as his credit card expiry date when he's on the 'phone at the hospital. He says the expiry is 2007, so I'm guessing the day must be set prior to that, but not by much more than 3 years since most credit cards are only issued for a few years. Anyone have any more clue as to when this day is supposedly set? 24 has always been deliberately vague with regards to what year it was set in. Check out the Timeline page for a list of evidence for each possible year. Most evidence points towards Day 2 taking place in 2003. --Proudhug 22:02, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Summaries All I have for summaries is TV guide previews. I plan on changing them so they have spoilers and links very soon. I don't want to infringe on copyright, so they will literally be up for less than an hour. - User:Xtreme680 :It really looks great! I kept my episode summaries as brief as possible so that the spacing would match up with the picture. And I didn't include links in my episode summaries because I didn't want them to be too difficult to read... blue word, white word, red word, white word, blue word, etc. I can certainly add links if that's what everyone wants to do, but since all the links are usually already in the episode guide on the actual episode page, I thought it might be a little redundant. --Kapoli 12:40, 8 April 2006 (UTC)